Filled with Jealousy
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Even though Salley knows that Julie and Espio are just friends, she's still jealous about her gaining Espio's attention. Will it bring an end to her relationship with Espio? And what's Venom up to this time? Involves crying. A sequel to "Julie's Return".
1. Interuption from Romance

Filled with Jealousy

Chapter 1

**Do you think Salley's really accepted the fact that Julie's just Espio's friend? Well, why don't **

**you read this and find out what happens.**

The sun was setting from the sky and a chameleon and a cat were sitting on a

hill in front of the Chaotix Detective Agency watching it. They were embracing each other and their tails were wrapped

around the other.

The cat smiled. "This is the best view I've ever seen, Espio."

The chameleon smiled back. "I know. I'm glad we got here just in time to watch it. It's so

beautiful." He looked at Espio. "And so are you, Salley."

Salley blushed bright pink and giggled. She loved Espio's kind words and

adjectives. She nuzzled his neck with her head. It made Espio moan in pleasure. Then, he

nuzzled Salley's nose with his horn.

Then, Salley ran her finger on Espio's chest. "You're so handsome, Esp."

Espio blushed. "Aw…thanks, darling." He put his hands on Salley's neck and

cheek. "Kiss me, you sweet kitten."

Salley smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." They both giggled and leaned in

close to each other.

However, before they could even make their long kiss, someone called out,

"Espio!" They turned to see Julie standing near the doorway of the agency.

She realized that Salley was with Espio. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know that you

two were busy."

"Yeah," said Salley. "You should've noticed."

Julie turned to the chameleon. "Espio, I'm sorry to interrupt your moment with

Salley, but I really need your help with something."

Espio stood up and said, "Oh, sure. One second." He turned to the cat. "Salley,

forgive me, but I got to help Julie."

Salley wasn't too happy about it, but she said, "No, it's okay. I've got to get

home anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Espio gave Salley a quick kiss and he went

inside to help Julie.

Salley was disgusted. _"I nearly had him there with that kiss and Julie just had _

_to get in the way. This isn't fair. Espio's been paying more attention to her than me for the past _

_week. It makes me feel sick."_ Salley then went inside to get her things and go on home.

Meanwhile, at the Hallivan's residence, Halley was having a conversation with

Jackie.

"You think he might ask me out on a date this Saturday?" asked Halley.

"Sure," said Jackie. "That Ernest kid's a really charming guy. Why wouldn't

he?"

"Um…busy, vacation, what else?"

"C'mon, Hal. I can assure you that he will. You'll see."

Just then, Salley burst into the hall and mumbled, "I am so mad, right now!"

Halley turned to her curiously. "Why's that?"

"Espio's been paying a lot of attention to Julie and I'm sick of it. It's like he

doesn't even want to have time to spend with me anymore."

Halley sighed. "What a shame." She got up from the couch. "I got to pee."

She ran to the bathroom while Salley sat down on the couch with Jackie.

"So, who's this Julie girl?" asked the raccoon.

"A gray wolf with white hair. She wears a lot of purple and she used to be

Espio's girlfriend."

"Oh. So, you're saying that you want to regain some attention from Espio."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Then, I can help you with that."

Salley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How?"

"By giving you advice. If you really want to impress a guy, you got to wear nice

makeup and sexy clothes."

"Um, Jackie…don't say the word 'sexy'. It doesn't fit my personality."

"Whatever." Jackie still kept talking to Salley about how to gain Espio's

attention.

**What's Salley going to do in the next chapter? Ooh…this is going to be so cool! R&R.**


	2. Gaining Attention

Chapter 2

The next morning, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, everyone was looking

bored and tired.

Just then, Julie came in with a tray filled with cups of tea. "Hey, guys," she said.

"I made you guys my famous lemon and mint twisted tea."

Everyone was happy about that. Julie passed the tea cups to each person.

Vector licked his lips. "Thanks, Jul!"

"Be careful," said Julie. "It's a little hot." Vector and Charmy blew over the tea

to keep it cool and then took a little sip.

As for Espio, he just looked at Julie and smiled. "You really know how to make

the best tea, don't you?"

Julie smiled back. "Well…actually, Mrs. Coyote taught me how to do it. Believe

me, it's not that easy."

Espio laughed. "I can't possibly blame you on that."

Julie then changed the subject. "Hey, Espio?"

"Yes, Julie?"

"Um…I was just wondering…" Julie sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you this."

"What is it? Tell me."

Julie breathed in and spoke, "I was wondering if you wanted to…hang

out sometime. You know, like a date. I don't really mean a boyfriend and girlfriend date. I

mean just a friendly date. What do you say?"

Espio smiled warmly. "Sure. I'd really like that. When do you want to plan it?"

"I don't know. How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Then, I'll be there. I promise." Julie smiled at Espio and he smiled back.

Julie looked down at Espio's tea cup. It was still full and Espio didn't even take

a sip of the liquid.

"Aren't you going to drink up some of your tea before it gets cold?" she asked.

"Of course I will," Espio replied. He blew the steam from the tea and started to

drink from it.

Suddenly, a purple cat-girl burst in the agency and said in a seductive tone,

"What's up peoples?"

Espio spit out the tea from his mouth when he saw her. "What the…?"

Everyone turned to see the cat-girl dressed up in a short blue top, a blue

mini skirt, a blue boa around her neck, white high-heeled shoes, and her tail ring around her

black-tipped tail. She also wore blue eye shadow and pink lipstick.

"Whoa!" said Vector. "Sal…you look like a supermodel!"

"Thanks Vector," said Salley.

Espio walked to Salley looking shocked. "Salley…wh-what did you do to

yourself?!"

"Oh, I just thought I'd give myself a little fashion trend today. You like?"

"W-well…if you really want my honest opinion, then…no."

Salley picked inside her ear. "Beg pardon?"

"I mean…look at you! A short top, mini skirt, high-heeled shoes, and what's with

the boa?! You hardly wear any make up either."

"Don't forget, I'm wearing that tail ring you gave me for my birthday."

"Why did you do all of this?"

"I just thought you would like it." Salley sighed. "Oh well. I'll just get over to my

station now." Salley nearly tripped, but then Espio caught her around her waist.

"Steady there," he said.

"Sorry," said Salley. "I guess I'm not used to walking in these shoes." Salley

tried keeping her balance with her shoes, but it was hard.

Charmy whispered, "Not really so comfortable in that outfit, are you?"

Salley glared at Charmy. "Oh, shut up." She continued on stumbling to her

place.

Meanwhile, at Spookstown, Venom, Ratchet and Lawrence were watching

Salley from the power screen.

Venom raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I've never seen that girl dressed up

like she was at those fashion runways."

"The color was pretty decent though," said Ratchet.

Venom glared at Ratchet. "I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Sorry, boss."

Venom looked back at the power screen. "But the question is why? There's

something strange going on with her and I'd like to know what it is." **(A/N: Creepy organ music)**


	3. From Heartbreak to Revenge

Chapter 3

In the evening, everyone was chilling out and relaxing. Espio was about to

meditate near his locker until he realized that Salley wasn't in the house.

He walked up to his boss and asked, "Hey, Vector, where's Salley?"

"Oh, she went outside," said Vector. "She said that she needed some fresh air."

"Thanks." Espio headed out the door to find Salley.

Vector scratched his head. "I still don't understand why Salley dressed herself

up like a supermodel."

Charmy snickered. "When you gave her that compliment, it actually sounded

like you had a crush on her."

Vector glared at Charmy. "Hey! You know that I don't!"

"Vector, I'm just kidding. Calm down."

"You'd better be." Vector raised his fist near Charmy. "Or I'll end up putting a

crush on you!"

Charmy giggled nervously. "Well…we really don't want that to happen."

Outside, Espio spotted Salley near the hill. She looked tired and depressed.

He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him.

"You okay?" asked Espio in a soothing tone.

Salley sighed. "No."

Espio sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"My feet are killing me." It was that and something else.

"Let me see." Espio removed Salley's shoes and it revealed her bare purple

foot. It was bruised everywhere. "Ooh…Salley. You've got blisters on your foot."

Salley took off the other shoe. "I knew these shoes wouldn't work for me."

"Then, why did you wear them if you didn't like them? Same thing for the

clothes."

Salley was a little hesitant. "Um…well…I was just trying to impress you. Plus,

Jackie suggested me to wear this."

"Of course she did." Espio put his hands on Salley's face. "Salley, you don't

have to wear fancy clothes or a lot of makeup to impress me. I love you just the way you are."

He looked down at her tail. "I like the tail ring though."

Salley smiled. "Thanks, Esp." The two ninjas leaned in and kissed each other.

They let go after a couple of seconds.

"You know what I didn't notice?" asked Espio.

"What?" asked Salley.

"Your lips taste like bubblegum." Espio and Salley giggled and sighed.

There was a few seconds of silence, until Salley broke it off. "So…are you

excited about tomorrow?"

Espio was confused. "What's tomorrow?"

Salley was surprised. "Have you forgotten? It's our special date and our six-

month anniversary."

Espio was surprised. "It's really tomorrow?"

Salley nodded.

Espio slapped his forehead. "Oh no…Salley, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it."

Espio sighed. "I'm afraid that's going to be a problem for the two of us."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Espio went silent for about a second or two. "You might hate me for this,

but…I promised Julie that I'd hang out with her tomorrow."

Salley was shocked and she shuddered. "Wh-wh-what?!"

"I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't realize that I had other plans until now."

"Why can't you just arrange her date 'till next time?"

"Because…I promised her and…I've never broken a promise to her before. I

couldn't do that now, either."

"But…it's our six-month anniversary!"

"I know, I know." Espio sighed and put his hands on Salley's shoulders.

"Look, just for now, I think we're going to have to cancel it until next time."

Salley couldn't believe her ears. Hearing Espio's words made her heart burn

and eyes water.

Espio looked at her with a worried expression. "Salley, please, don't cry."

Salley began to sob. First softly, then louder.

Espio was really worried. "Sweetheart, please."

Salley cried really loud that Espio hugged her tightly and rubbed back, trying

to comfort her.

"Shh, shh, shh…please, stop! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just don't cry."

Espio then thought of something to cheer Salley up. He let go of her and put his fingers on her

lips. "Salley, you listening to me?"

Salley nodded her head slowly.

"I'll tell you what, how about we rearrange our date for Saturday? It'll just be

one little day for the two of us. How does that sound?"

Salley really wanted her date with Espio the next day, but she said, "Okay."

Espio wiped Salley's make-up stained tears from her face. "Are you going to

be okay?"

Salley looked down to the ground. "I don't know, Espio. I just don't know."

She turned away from Espio. "I'm going to go home now." As Salley walked away from her

boyfriend, she quietly sobbed.

Espio looked at her in pity and sighed. "Poor girl." He slapped his forehead.

"I feel like an idiot! How could I've hurt the woman that I love?"

Inside Salley's bedroom, the purple cat-girl was crying while sleeping in her

bed. She was heartbroken for Espio turning her down on her date with him.

"_I can't believe it!"_ she thought. _"My own boyfriend bailed out on my date just _

_so he could be with his old friend, Julie! _

"_What is up with him?! Does he like not care about me anymore?! But, he _

_swears that he and Julie are just friends. Well, I don't even care! I hate that wolf so much, I just _

_wish to beat the heck out of her until she bleeds to death!"_

Back in Spookstown, Venom heard Salley's words by telepathy.

He smirked. "So, Salley wore those ridiculous clothes because she's jealous

of someone. Very deceitful, but feels so good inside."

"Indeed," said Lawrence. "Perhaps she should let her feeling take control of

her and she'll beat up that wolf like she wished."

"Thank you for your words, Lawrence. And her revenge shall begin." He held

his hands near the power screen and said, "Diamond of Darkness, flow my power into Salley's

system and let her anger take charge of her. Let her show her enemy no mercy." He laughed

evilly as his power was transplanted to Salley.

Salley stopped crying and felt something different; an emotion of hate and

anger inside her heart and a black mist surrounded her body. It then disappeared as it went

inside her. She shook her fist in anger and thought, _"Julie will pay for taking my man away from _

_me!"_ She began to chuckle in an evil way. She was starting to sound like Venom too.

**Oh, no. What did you do to her, Venom?! What will Julie do about this if she sees Salley act **

**this way? **

**Okay, now let me tell you people this, I know you didn't see any crying at first, but you did now. **

**However, it's going to get worse in the other chapters. You'll see what happens soon. **


	4. The Huge Fight

Chapter 4

The next morning, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Julie was inside her

locker, putting on her necklace. She looked in the mirror on the side of the door.

Just then, Salley came inside with an angry expression on her face.

Julie saw her. "Oh, hey, Salley. I was just putting on my necklace." She showed Salley

her necklace. "Do you like it?"

Salley growled at her.

Julie was confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you took Espio away from me!" Salley yelled.

Julie was startled. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Espio! Because of you, my boyfriend cancelled

our six-month anniversary for today."

"It's your six-month anniversary?"

"Duh!"

"I-I didn't know about that."

"I don't care! You're going to suffer in a little bit of pain for stealing him from

me."

Julie shrugged. "I don't have time for this." She was about to walk away from

Salley.

The cat-girl shouted out, "Get back here!" Then, she pounced on her and

started to suffocate her. Julie tried to make her stop.

"Fight me like a wolf, girl!" said Salley, choking Julie's neck. The wolf had no

choice but to fight her way out of it. She kicked her to the wall and tried to get up. However,

Salley threw a punch at her face and it knocked off her glasses. They fell on the floor and Salley

stepped on them.

"Oh dear," she said mockingly. "How clumsy of me." Julie was really ticked

off, so she pinned her to the floor.

"Salley, stop this nonsense, right now," she said. All Salley did was growl and

tried to pull out her hair. The wolf yelled in pain as she did. Then, the cat-girl tore off some of

Julie's skirt and jacket. The girls continued on fighting for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Espio, Vector, and Charmy came in the room and saw the girls.

They were bloody, bruised, and exhausted from their fight, but they were still doing it anyway.

Vector rushed over and broke them up. "Hey, hey! Cut it out, girls!" Julie

and Salley panted heavily and stopped.

"What the heck's going on here?!" asked Vector in a harsh tone.

"She started it!" Julie pointed at Salley. The cat-girl only hissed.

"I don't care who started it. You both know better than to fight like that."

"Well, if she hadn't got me ticked off—" Salley yelled.

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?!" Julie yelled back. The two girls started

bickering about the fight.

Vector was getting annoyed. "GIRLS!! Stop it!" Salley and Julie stopped

arguing. "Now, both of you get along and shut your traps or so help me, I'll fire you both from

this agency. Understand?!"

Salley and Julie shrugged. "Yes Vector," they both said at the same time.

"You two, apologize to each other, now."

Salley and Julie crossed their arms and quickly said, "Sorry."

"That's much better. Right now, Charmy and Espio'll gauze you up. You're

bleeding really badly. And I got to clean up my floor because of your battle." Charmy and Espio

helped Salley and Julie get on the couch to be gauzed up.

**Sorry I took so long. I was busy yesterday. I even got new sneakers! Also, my birthday's in one **

**week! Anyway, the next chapter will be up pretty soon. It's not going to be good.**


	5. Breakup

Chapter 5

After Espio was done gauzing up Julie, he had a conversation with her.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Well," said Julie, "I was putting on my necklace. Then, Salley came inside

and I said hi to her. Suddenly, she glared at me and started yelling at me.

She said something to me about you bailing out on your six-month

anniversary with her."

"Oh, that…" Espio was nervous when Julie mentioned the date. "I…I kind of

stood her up because I promised that I'd hang out with you today."

Julie was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that you had other plans?"

"I forgot about it." Espio sighed. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Then I couldn't take her yelling at me and she suddenly attacked me, nearly

pulled out my hair, almost tore off my jacket and skirt, and forced me into fighting her back."

Espio was shocked. "Salley would never do such a cruel thing."

"Well, she did it. And look…" Julie pulled out her broken glasses. "…she even

stepped on my glasses, mocked me, and didn't even apologize for doing so."

Espio couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to believe Julie, but he knew that

Salley wouldn't be such a back-stabber. This made him angry and upset.

Julie saw him shake his fists. "Espio…?"

"I'm going to go talk to her." Espio stood up from the couch and tried to find

Salley.

He then found her outside, sitting on the hill in front of the agency. Her arm

was sprained and she had a bunch of gauzes near her face and legs.

Espio walked up to her. "Salley," he said in a stern tone. "We need to talk,

now."

Salley turned to Espio. "Okay," she said. "What's up?"

"Did you start the fight with Julie?"

Salley hesitated and was about to turn her head.

Espio gently grabbed her. "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you.

Answer me. Did you?"

Salley sighed. "Yes…"

Espio was crossed. "Salley…what you did was so selfish and unforgivable!

What happened to the Salley that I used to know who was kind and pacifistic?"

Salley crossed her arms. "That all changed when she came along."

Espio shrugged. "I don't understand. Why are you acting so mean to Julie?"

Salley didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I…"

"Yes?" asked Espio, waiting for Salley's answer. "I'm listening."

"Because…" Salley sighed. "'Cause I don't like her, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because…she's smarter, more beautiful, and even older than me."

"And that's what bothers you?"

"Well…it's also because…you've been spending a lot of time with her this

week…and not me. It's like you don't even love me anymore."

Espio didn't think about that. "No…Salley. That's not true." He hugged her. "I

do love you. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

Salley let go of Espio. "Prove it."

Espio looked straight into Salley's eyes. "What's it going to take to prove it to

you?"

"Say that you don't love Julie anymore…and tell her that you can't be friends

with her again."

Espio was shocked by Salley's words. "I can't believe you, Salley! You want

me to stop talking to one of my best friends! That's so cruel!" He put his hands on her

shoulders. "Listen to me, if you can't at least try to get along with Julie…" He sighed. "…then you

leave me with no choice, but to break up with you."

Salley gasped. She was shocked by Espio's words. "Well…then I guess we

should break up!"

Espio was startled. "What? No, I don't want that!"

"If you think Julie's so nice and all, then maybe you should hang out with her

instead."

"Will you just list—"

"NO! You listen to me. Y-you can forget about me being your apprentice,

your partner, or your girlfriend, 'cause I'm through with you! Here…" Salley took out her tail ring.

"…you can take my stupid tail ring back!" She threw it at Espio and it hit his eye.

He held it with his hand and said harshly, "Fine! If that's how you want this to

be, then here…" He took out his necklace. "…take my necklace back! I don't want it anymore."

Salley grabbed the necklace and said, "Good! And you want to know

something else? I QUIT!! I mean it this time!"

"That's fine! Get yourself hurt, for all I care! I never want to see you again!"

"Neither do I, so goodbye!"

"Bye!" Salley and Espio went their separate ways, not looking back.

Meanwhile, at Venom's castle, the evil sorcerer saw the two teenagers end

their romantic relationship.

He smiled in surprise. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. Salley and Espio

finally broke up! Oh my God, this is too good to be true."

"Well, I guess your plan worked out," said Ratchet.

"Yes," said Lawrence. "But will it last?"

"I don't know," said Venom. "We'll just have to find that out for ourselves."

When Espio came inside the house, he told the others about what happened

to him and Salley.

They were really shocked. "SHE WHAT?!" they all said at the same time.

"Yep," said Espio. "She dumped me and quit."

"But…why?" asked Charmy.

"I don't know, but who cares? She's not coming back." Espio shrugged and

put his hand on his forehead.

"Espio…" said Vector, feeling worried about the chameleon.

"I'm going to go meditate outside." Just as Espio was about to step out the

door, Julie stopped him.

"Espio, I-I didn't mean to make you break up with Salley. I—"

Espio cut the wolf off. "It's not your fault, Julie. Salley's the one who should

be sorry. She hurt you and you tried to fight your way out of it. I'm not mad at you."

Julie put her hand on Espio's shoulder. "Well…is there any way that I can

cheer you up?"

Espio sighed. "I guess…if you want to go out with me again…I think I'd feel a

little better."

Julie removed her hand from Espio. "Oh, okay." Espio headed outside to

meditate.

Julie thought, "I hope Esp will be okay."

Meanwhile, Salley came to her house and burst the door open.

Her parents were surprised.

"Salley," said Mrs. Hallivan, "you're home already? Why's that?"

"Who cares?!" said Salley in a harsh tone. "I'm not going back there, anyway!"

Mrs. Hallivan was shocked. "What's with that tone, young lady?!"

Salley shrugged. "I don't' want to talk about it."

"Salley," said Mr. Hallivan, giving her a cold stare. "What's the problem?"

Salley finally gave up and sighed. "Espio and I broke up."

Salley's parents were shocked.

"You broke up?" asked Mr. Hallivan.

Salley nodded.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hannah.

Salley shook her head. "I'm going upstairs into my room." Salley put her stuff

away and headed for her bedroom.

Mrs. Hallivan was concerned. "Oh, Corey," she said to her husband, "she

must've had a rough time with Espio."

"Looks like it, Hannah," agreed Corey. "But I think we should leave her alone

for now."

Hannah sighed. "I just hope she'll be alright."

The true fact about this break up is even though they said horrible things to

each other and didn't want to talk anymore, they secretly wanted to be together again.

**I know you didn't want that to happen. I-I'm sorry. If you want to yell at me, you can. I got to go.**


	6. Salley's Sad Theme

Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter has Salley's sad theme song. And the winner by your choice is…"Behind **

**These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you like this little chapter.**

In Salley's room, the cat-girl was sitting on her bed, felling depressed. She

was still thinking of her former boyfriend, Espio the Chameleon.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

She was thinking about all the memories that she had with him. Embracing

him, kissing him, cuddling with him, and talking to him. They thought that their relationship

wouldn't break apart.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

Salley wanted to get that mind off of her head because it was hurting her so

much. She never meant to yell at her friend. It was unbearable for her. She couldn't even sleep.

_Now, I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

"Maybe some music might help me out," said Salley, breathing in. She

walked over to her radio, turning it on and trying to find the right station. She found one song

that she knew that might help her. **(A/N: It was her theme song.)**

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Salley sighed in sadness, for the song wasn't helping her. She decided to

turn it down and walked back to her bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought of Espio again.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_ Salley thought.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

Then, Salley noticed a picture frame on her nightstand. She took it and saw

Espio kissing her on the cheek and Salley was smiling while blushing.

_Now, all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

Salley felt bad, just looking at it. She then felt a tear in her eye.

'_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

"_Oh, Espio…" _she thought. _"Why did I have to break up with you?"_ Salley

began to cry. _"I made such a stupid mistake."_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…_

_Behind these hazels eyes_

Salley sobbed even more. "Espio, please! Come back! I'm sorry for what I

did! This is all my fault!"

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore…_

_Anymore_

Salley collapsed down, cried even louder, and banged her fists on the hard

floor. "ESPIO, DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!"

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

The cat-girl continued to have her emotional breakdown for the rest of the

night.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry…_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

**Well, that was the sad scene. It's one of my favorite songs from Kelly Clarkson. She's a great **

**singer, trust me.**

**Espio's theme will be on the next chapter. You'll see it soon.**


	7. Espio's Sad Theme

Chapter 7

**Here's the gloomy theme song for Espio…Nick Lachey's "What's Left of Me". Hope that you like **

**this scene.**

Outside the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio was meditating while sitting

behind a tree. However, it was hard to focus and concentrate because a certain cat-girl was

haunting his mind.

_Watch my life pass me by in the rear view mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer_

"_Salley…"_ he thought. He didn't want to think about Salley, but he just couldn't

get her out of his mind.

_I don't want to waste another day stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah…_

Espio then felt like he wanted to talk to his friend again. Without her, he was

just an incomplete reptile. His heart was indeed burning by just thinking about the breakup.

'_Cause I want you, and I feel you crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning, to find a place I've never been_

_Now, I'm broken and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

Suddenly, a gray wolf came outside and said, "Espio, are you alright?"

Espio _wasn't _alright, but he shrugged and said, "Yes, Julie. I'm fine."

To Julie, it didn't sound like it because of his tone. "Are you sure?"

"YES, REALLY!!" Espio snapped, feeling stressed out. This made Julie feel

scared.

Espio realized what he did and apologized. Julie said that it was okay, gave

him a gentle kiss on the lips, and went inside. Espio then felt sad again. Julie's kiss just wasn't

the same as Salley's was. He started to get a headache.

_I've been dying inside, little by little_

_Nowhere to go, but going out of my mind in endless circles_

Espio then felt like crying. _"Why did I have to end our relationship, Salley? _

_Why?" _He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hold back the tears.

_Running from myself until you gave me a reason for standing still…_

He punched the tree really hard until his fists were sore. He couldn't bear to

feel heartbroken.

_And I want you, and I feel you crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning, to find a place I've never been_

_Now, I'm broken and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

"Salley…dang it! I never should've yelled at you. I didn't mean to make you

cry or reject you! I can't live without you!" Espio burst into even more tears.

_Falling faster, barely breathing_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Tell me; it's not all in my head_

Espio's weeping then died down. He whispered, "Salley…I wish you were

here with me so I can tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you."

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole, once again_

He took out his portrait of him and Salley on their second date. He held it

close to him. He pressed his lips against the cold glass of the picture.

'_Cause I want you, and I feel you crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning, to find a place I've never been_

_Now, I'm broken, and I'm fading_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have…all that's left_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_What's left of me_

"Why did you have to go? I miss you."

_I've been dying inside, you see_

_I'm going out of my mind…_

_Out of my mind…_

_I'm just running in circles all the time _

He fell asleep near the tree while holding the picture. He thought, _"I love you _

_and I hope to see you again soon."_

_Will you take what's left…?_

_Will you take what's left…?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Just running in circles in my mind_

Even though it was cold, Espio didn't care because his mind was keeping him

distracted from the breeze.

_Will you take what's left…?_

_Will you take what's left…?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Take what's left of me_

**There you have it. So far, that's the only song I know from Nick Lachey. That song used to **

**make me cry whenever I hear it, but I'm used to it now. Did you know that he won a TV show **

**competition called "Clash of the Choirs"? It was so cool. I hope they do that show again this **

**year.**

**Enough of my long talk. Please, R&R this scene.**


	8. Suicidal Feline

Chapter 8

In Spookstown, the evil sorcerer wolf and his hench-imps were looking at

Salley and Espio crying about their argument.

"Those two look really sad," said Ratchet.

"I know," said Lawrence. "It can hurt sometimes."

Venom sighed. "Well, I have to admit, I guess I do feel sorry for those two

teenagers. But, not that I really want them back together or anything." _"Please, feel better, _

_Salley."_

The next day, at the Hallivan's residence, a black cat-boy came over and

knocked on the door.

When a young green cat-girl answered it, she was surprised. "Ernest, it's

you!"

Ernest smiled. "Hello, Halley. I was just wondering…if you wanted to…come

visit me at my mansion for a few hours."

Halley grinned in eagerness. "Oh, yes! Please!" She sighed in relief. "At

least I can now get away from Sal's crying. I couldn't sleep that well last night with all that noise."

Ernest was confused. "Well…what happened to her?"

Halley sighed. "She and Espio broke up yesterday and she's been having

an emotional breakdown since then."

Ernest felt bad about Salley's misfortune. "Oh…that is really sad."

"Yeah…but she'll get over it…I hope." Then, Halley went inside and told her

parents that she was leaving with Ernest. They gave her their permission. Afterwards, Halley

and Ernest left for the mansion.

Meanwhile, in Salley's room, the purple cat-girl was still blubbering about

her separation with Espio. She then wiped her tears and said to herself, "Well, I guess…Espio's

forgotten all about me and…decided to be with Julie." Salley began to cry again.

Then, with a lot of tears rolling down her face, she said, "Then…if Espio can't

love me…then, no one else can." She then decided on what she must do. She spotted her kunai

on her nightstand. She took it and raised it near her stomach, about to stab herself.

Before she did, she thought, _"Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you all. I know _

_I'm making the most stupid mistake of my life, but Espio doesn't love me anymore, and I can't go _

_on and date anyone else." _More tears fell from her face like waterfalls. _"I love you Mom, Dad, _

_Hal, Al, Sonic, Jackie, Amy, Blaze, Erin, Vector, Charmy, and Espio." _

Then, Salley plunged the kunai inside her stomach. The pain was so deep

and unbearable, but she didn't care. She was losing her strength, so she kneeled down to the

floor and held her kunai that was still in her stomach.

Blood was starting to drip from it and it also covered her hands. She limped

to the wall and wrote something on it with her blood. It was smudged, but it did form words.

With Salley's last breath, she fell to the floor and slowly closed her eyes.

Then, her heart stopped beating and her face was very pale. She…was dead.

**XT's going to kill me for doing that. Sorry, buddy! (Gulp). R&R.**


	9. Too Late

Chapter 9

At the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio went inside his locker and got out a

card and a white rose for Salley. He then was about to head out the door.

Vector saw him. "Hey, Espio. Where are you going?"

Espio turned to the crocodile. "I'm going to see Salley and apologize to her.

I can't take much more of this breakup anymore. I mean, I know it was her fault that Julie got

hurt, but I can't stay mad at her forever. I still love her."

Vector sighed. "You want us to come with you?"

Espio smiled. "Sure, why not?" Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Julie walked

away from the agency to see Salley.

A few minutes later, a black mustang was parked near the driveway of the

Hallivan's residence. The four detectives hopped out of the car and walked up to the porch.

Vector knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

A green cat-woman opened it and saw the detectives. "Oh, hello guys.

What can I do for you?"

"We're here to see Salley," said Espio.

"Oh…I see. You know she's been really upset with you."

Espio sighed. "I know, so I came here to apologize."

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to see her friends again. Come in." Vector,

Espio, Julie, and Charmy went inside the house and Hannah and Corey led them upstairs.

They found Salley's room and Hannah knocked on the door. "Salley," she

said. "Your friends are here to see you." There was no response. "Salley? Weird…it's too quiet

in there."

Corey tried opening the door, but couldn't. "And her door is locked too."

Then, Julie thought of something. "I know how we can get in." She put her hand

in front of the knob and used her psychic powers to unlock it. "Got it." She turned the

knob and the door opened.

When they all went inside the room, they gasped in horror. They saw the

purple cat-girl lying on the floor with a kunai sticking out of her stomach. She was also

surrounded by a pool of blood.

Tears filled Espio's eyes. "SALLEY!!" He ran to her and held her in his

arms.

The other detectives were shocked and Salley's parents were crying over

their daughter.

Espio then noticed the weapon in Salley's stomach. "Salley's kunai…" He

gently pulled it out, exposing a hole in her stomach.

"Someone must've killed her," said Julie.

Espio looked at Salley and wept. "Who did this to you?!"

Then, Charmy spotted something near him. "Um…why don't you try reading

all this blood on the wall?"

Espio saw the bloody wall and read the words carefully, **"Heartbroken. **

**Espio don't love me anymore. So, killed myself." **Everyone gasped.

"Oh my God," said Vector. "She probably couldn't handle the pressure."

Corey sobbed, "And we were too late to stop her." He hugged his wife,

who was crying on his chest.

Julie felt a tear in her eye, so she took off her new glasses and wiped the

tear with her finger. Vector and Charmy felt a little teary-eyed themselves.

Espio held Salley close to him and sobbed loudly. A lot of his tears poured

down from his eyes and fell on Salley. He kissed her cold lips and hugged her tightly. He

wished that she didn't kill herself and that he could've apologized sooner.

For the next hour, everyone mourned over Salley's death.

**I have a few things to say to all of you:**

**1. This story isn't over yet. You didn't actually think I was going to end this in death, did **

**you?**

**2. Tomorrow's my 15****th**** birthday party, so I won't be on here for a couple hours. I might get **

**some of my chapter(s) done on that day.**

**3. School's coming soon, so I only have about 12 days to get my things done.**

**4. HAND! (That's abbreviation for "Have a nice day!")**


	10. Horrifying Discovery

Chapter 10

Several days later, in a cold dark night, a man with a black cape came

walking towards the cemetery. He was carrying a flashlight with him because he was searching

for a certain grave.

"It's got to be around here, somewhere," he said to himself. He shone the

light at a few grave stones, until he found the right one. It said, _"Here lies Salley Hallivan for _

_committing suicide."_

"Bingo," said the man. Then, he took out his shovel and started digging in

the dirt. He then stopped when it hit something. Deep in the ground was a black coffin covered

in grass and dirt. The man opened it and saw a purple cat-girl's body lying inside it. Her face

was pale and she had a hole in her stomach.

The man sighed in relief. "Thank God, the corpse is still fresh." He picked

the body from the coffin and held it in his arms. He noticed the hole. "Except for a little mark."

He used his powers to recover the girl's stomach. After a few seconds, the hole disappeared.

"Now, to get you back to Spookstown," said the man. He stood up and

whispered, "Chaos Control." Then, his chest began to glow and he and the girl disappeared.

**(A/N: I have a hunch that you know who that guy was. I just know it…)**

The next day was a cold and windy day. Everyone was staying inside

their homes because of the weather.

Even the Chaotix didn't do anything that day. Vector was taking a nap on

the couch. Charmy was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, feeling bored. Julie and Espio

were sitting near the lockers. The chameleon was still sad about his friend's death. It made him

feel hurt inside.

Julie wanted to make him feel better. "E-Espio…?"

Espio looked at Julie, but said nothing.

"I…I'm very sorry about Salley's death."

Espio's eyes began to water. "I miss her…" he mumbled. "Why did we

break up in the first place?"

Julie felt ashamed about Espio's breakup with Salley. She felt like it was

her fault, even though it wasn't. She decided not to say anything about it anymore.

Espio got up from the floor and searched for his coat in his locker. "I'm

going to see Salley at the cemetery."

Just as he was about to leave, Julie stopped him. "Wait. I'm coming with

you."

"Are you sure?"

"It's cold out there, plus you could use a little company. Please?"

Espio sighed. "Alright." Julie and Espio headed out the door and went to

see Salley's grave.

It was really windy outside and Julie was shivering. She forgot to bring her

jacket with her.

Espio saw her and took off his coat. He offered it to Julie.

"But, Espio," said the wolf, "you'll catch a cold."

"I don't care," said Espio. "You need it more than I do. Take it." Julie then

agreed, put on Espio's coat, and continued walking with the reptile.

When they got to the cemetery, they went around the area, searching for

Salley's grave.

However, when they did, they were shocked. The ground had a hole,

probably after someone dug it up. Julie and Espio looked down and saw that the coffin was

empty. Not a body was inside.

"Salley's body is gone!" screamed Espio.

"I guess somebody must've dug it out," said Julie.

"But, who and why?" Suddenly, Espio's radio watch beeped. He turned it

on. "What is it, Vector?"

"Espio," said Vector, "Venom's stolen a Chaos Emerald from a jewelry

shop last night and he's about to use it for one of his experiments. You and Julie are going to

have to find him and fast."

"Roger that," said Espio. He shut off his radio watch.

Julie was confused. "Who's Venom?"

Espio faced Julie. "He's an evil sorcerer wolf from Spookstown. He's

been trying to kidnap Salley for a long time. I don't know why, but he does. He's a very

dangerous villain, so you have to be careful."

"How come I've never heard of Spookstown before?"

"It's in a different dimension. Long story. C'mon, we got to get the Chaos

Emerald from him."

Julie nodded and the two ran to search for Venom.

**Was that good or what? I only have a few more chapters to go and then I'll be done pretty soon. **


	11. The Deal

Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry, after the party, I decided to take one day off. I got cool art tools and they really help **

**me out with my drawings. I also went to a Christian concert at 7:00.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 11.**

While Salley was trying to regain her consciousness, she heard a soft

voice say, "Salley, can you hear me?" The girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The vision

was blurry at first, but then became clear. She saw a brown wolf-man holding her in his arms.

"Venom…?" Salley said in a hoarse voice. "What? Where am I?"

"You're in my castle," said Venom. "I dug you out of your grave and

brought you back to life."

Salley was stunned to hear Venom's words. "You did that?"

"Yes."

Salley whined, for she didn't want to live.

"Salley, I don't understand. Why did you do such a stupid

thing? Everyone was worried sick about you…including me."

Salley sighed sadly. "Because Espio doesn't love me anymore. I beat up

his friend and now he's mad at me for doing it. He's much happier being with her and not me."

Salley was starting to cry.

Venom sighed. He didn't want Salley to feel sad, but he also didn't want to

tell her that it was his fault for causing her to fight Julie. Then, he thought of a plan.

He lifted up her chin with his finger. "Dear, are you sure that Espio doesn't

love you anymore?"

Salley hesitated for a couple seconds. "W-well…I don't really know, but I

just want to tell him that I'm sorry and how much I care for him."

"Then, I'll make a little deal with you. You do exactly as I say and I'll let

you talk to him again in person. Alright?"

Salley had to think about it for a few seconds. She wasn't sure if she could

trust Venom, but she really wanted to see Espio so badly. So, she said, "It's a deal. No one

gets hurt though, right?"

Venom smiled. "You have my word." He hugged Salley tightly in his arms.

Then, he smirked, crossed his fingers behind the girl's back, and chuckled silently.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Number 12 will be longer than this one. Almost done, thank **

**goodness. R&R.**


	12. She's Alive!

Chapter 12

**This is the chapter that you've all been waiting for! R&R, please.**

The zombie guards were chatting near the back of the castle.

Meanwhile, Julie and Espio were hiding behind the bushes, looking at the

grotesque creatures.

It made Julie feel sick. "Augh! Zombies! They're so gross!"

"Shhh! Do you want them to hear us?"

"No, sorry."

Espio then whispered in Julie's ear, "Okay, here's the plan, create a

distraction to keep the zombies away from here. Then, I'll go in and chaos Emerald before

Venom finds me."

"Why can't you just use your camouflage to get passed them?"

"Because Venom can sense things by using his mind powers, visible or

not."

"Oh…then, be careful."

"I will, Julie. Don't worry." Julie and Espio quickly hugged. "Give me the

signal for when they're gone."

Julie ran to a different spot, breathed in, and howled as loudly as she

could.

It got the zombies' attention.

"What was that?" said the hugest one, wearing a blue coat, beret, and

boots. "It sure doesn't sound like Venom's howl. C'mon, men, let's go investigate it." The

zombies left to see what that sound was.

Julie gave Espio the signal. Then, the chameleon turned invisible and

snuck through the back.

Inside the castle, Venom was watching Espio while using his mind powers.

He smirked. "He's coming inside." He turned to the cat-girl. "Get ready,

Salley."

Salley nodded and took a deep breath. She was anxious about seeing

Espio again.

The chameleon had made it into the hallway, keeping himself hidden from

anyone walking by. He then found a room where the emerald was being kept.

Just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone say, "Going

somewhere, Espio?" He turned around and gasped. Venom was standing right next to him. He

changed back to his visible form.

Suddenly, the zombie guards grabbed him by the arms. Espio tried to

break free, but their grips were too strong for him.

Venom chuckled. "It's been a while since your father's death, hasn't it?"

Espio growled in anger.

Then, another group of zombies came in, carrying Julie in their clutches.

"Sire," said the hugest one, "we found this intruder howling near the back

of the castle."

"Let go of me!" said Julie, struggling to be released.

Venom examined her. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? This girl

is your friend? And she's a wolf, too?"

"My name is Julie."

"Julie? What a charming name." Venom stroked Julie's bangs. "Your

white hair is soft and shines in the moonlight." He spotted something on her forehead. "Oh, ho,

ho, what's this? You have the symbol of the Psychic Warriors? I thought they were extinct.

"Oh, wait. Now, I remember. Legends say that the last one still exists

today. You were protected by the Coyote tribe."

Julie's eyes widened. "How do you know about my past?"

"I have my sources. I also know that your two beloved 'parents' were

killed and you got kicked out of the tribe."

Julie gasped. She didn't think that Venom knew so much about her, even

though he didn't really meet her.

"Get away from her!" Espio shouted in anger.

Venom crossed his arms. "And why should I do that? Is she your

girlfriend?"

Espio went silent for a few seconds. "Um…sort of…"

"Really? That's really strange because I thought this girl was your only

lover." Venom snapped his fingers and out came a purple cat-girl with golden streaks.

Espio couldn't believe his eyes and gasped. "Salley?"

"Hey, Espio," said Salley.

"You're alive?"

"Of course she's alive," said Venom. "I brought her out of that spooky

graveyard and helped her resurrect."

Espio's eyes widened in shock. "_You_ did that?!"

Venom nodded.

"I knew it."

"Besides, there's a reason for that. Don't you have anything to say to

her?" The zombies made Espio walk to Salley and face her.

"Salley…why? Why did you kill yourself?"

Salley looked down in sadness. "Because I thought you didn't love me

anymore. You've always wanted to be with Julie, so…I decided to just throw myself away from

your life."

Espio's eyes filled with tears just hearing Salley's painful words.

"No…Salley. I-I love you more than anything in this world. Julie's not my girlfriend, you are.

And I'll never forget that."

Salley was surprised and ashamed at the same time. "Oh…Espio!" She

began to cry. "I love you with all my heart and soul and no one can replace you. I'm…I'm sorry."

Tears rolled down Espio's cheeks. "Salley…"

Venom saw the two pitiful ninjas. "How touching, but enough of that." He

faced the zombie guards. "Dispose of these two. I don't ever want to see their faces again."

Espio and Julie gasped. The zombies were pulling them away from

Venom, but they tried to break free from their grips.

Salley couldn't believe it. "Venom, you promised you wouldn't hurt them!

We made a deal."

Venom turned to the cat-girl. "Salley, the deal was that you'd listen to

me and that I'd let you see Espio again. Now, listen, you saw him, told him that you loved him,

and apologized. But, I didn't really want you to actually get back with Espio. Besides, it was I

who started the fight between you and that wolf-girl."

Salley was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I used my powers to make your anger get out of control. The rest was

just you."

Salley gasped. She couldn't believe that it was Venom who started the

stupid fight. She became mad. "You evil, selfish, ugly beast! I knew that you did cruel things

before, but this is a new low."

"Me? Selfish, evil, ugly beast? New low? Hmm…I don't see any

differences. And may I let you know that I have my reasons for lying?"

"Well, I don't care. Our deal's off, Venom." Just as Salley was about to

run, Venom grabbed her arms.

"You're not going anywhere. We made a deal that could never be

broken and now I own you."

"No!"

Espio punched the zombies away from him. "Salley!" He took out his

shurukins and threw them at the monsters. It cut their skins very badly. Then, Julie took out her

fans, twirled around, and the zombies were blown from the ground.

Venom growled. "You won't get away that easily." He let go of Salley

and charged up some energy. "Dark Shadow Ball!" The blackish purplish sphere was charged

at Espio, but he dodged it.

Then, Julie appeared in front of Venom and said, "Stand back!"

"A fan fighter, huh?" said Venom. "Two can play at that game." The

wolf used his dark purple aura to form into two fans. He charged at Julie, but was blocked by

her fans. He then pushed her backwards and it caused her to fall on the ground.

"NO!!" Salley shouted in horror. Then, she charged her shurukins at

Venom, but he threw them back with his arm. Salley was about to run, but Venom used his

telekinetic powers to stop her.

Then, the wolf took out a long object from his coat. It was a black

scepter with decorative vines and a purple emerald on top.

Salley gasped. "Is that a Chaos Emerald?!"

"You're correct," said Venom. "I stole it from the museum today and

used it for my new creation, the Violet Scepter. It's a very powerful weapon and can change

anything into what I command it to do." He pointed the scepter at Salley. "Why don't we test it

on you, shall we?"

Venom charged the scepter's power to Salley, but Espio ran and

pushed her out of the way, saving her life. Then, he got zapped by the energy.

Julie gasped. She ran to Espio and tried to get him away from it, but

she was caught in it too.

Their bodies suddenly began to change. Julie's clothes were torn and

her skin was getting uglier. Espio began to grow wings behind his back.

Salley was scared. She knew what had happened to her friends. They

were turned…into demons.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Got to go now.**


	13. Apologies

Chapter 13

"You turned them into demons?!" asked Salley.

"Yes," said Venom with an evil smile. "Impressive, isn't it? Now, you

have no one to protect you and nowhere to hide." He turned to the demons. "Get her!" Julie

and Espio ran towards Salley, who was trying to escape them. She tried to get away, but they

were gaining on her.

Salley then stopped running because her legs were hurt. She turned

to see her possessed friends walking like zombies near her.

She said nervously, "Um…okay, I guess I should admit that I was a little

too harsh on you guys a few days ago…but I guess we could just forget about it and…be friends?"

She laughed nervously. Espio almost grabbed her, but Salley used her shurukin and cut his

arm. He winced in pain and held his arm.

Salley gasped and continued on running. Espio was about to go after

her, but Julie stopped him.

"I'll go after her," she said. "You rest your arm." Espio nodded and

Julie ran after Salley.

Venom walked up to Espio. "Guess we'll have to leave this up to your

friend, huh?" Venom sighed.

Salley kept on running until she made it to a cliff. She turned to the

female wolf feeling scared. She didn't know what to do.

Then, she said, "Julie, wait! I…I'm sorry!"

Julie suddenly put her hands down. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry I've been so jealous of you, I'm sorry I fought with you, I'm

sorry I told Espio to tell you to stay away from him, I…I'm just sorry that I was being such a total

idiot the past week."

Julie hesitated. She thought she would never hear those words from

her mouth. "You really mean that, Salley?"

"Yes, really."

Julie smiled and held out her hand to Salley. "That's all I wanted from

you."

Salley took Julie's hand and stood up. "So…we're good then?"

Julie nodded, but then punched Salley in the cheek. "And that's for

having everyone worried sick after you committed suicide."

Salley held her burning cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

Venom saw them and was crossed. "What?!" He growled in anger

and got out his scepter. "I command you to capture her, now!" Julie and Espio were suddenly

getting a headache. The wolf-girl punched into the ground and it made part of the cliff crack and

fall.

Salley fell with it too. She thought she was going to die (again), so she

closed her eyes. She then felt herself being lifted into the air. Salley opened her eyes and saw

Espio carrying her in her arms and flying with his demonic wings. They both made it to the other

side safely.

Espio gently put her down. "Are you alright?"

Salley nodded. "I'm okay. Esp, you saved my life." She hugged Espio

tightly and he hugged her back. They let go and gazed into each other eyes. Espio stroked

Salley's golden bangs with his hand. Then, they were about to make an impact with their lips.

However, before they could, Espio felt something hit his back. He

turned to see Venom behind him.

"I won't let a mere mortal try to kiss her," he said.

Espio growled angrily. "We are not mere mortals!"

"He's right," agreed Julie.

"Hmph! Well, it doesn't matter. You two are still demons and I have

you in my possession!" Venom then realized that his scepter was missing. "Huh?" He then

turned to see Salley holding it.

"You've got to keep an eye on your things while no one's looking," she

said. Salley swung the scepter against the wall and it broke. The Chaos Emerald was also in

her hands.

"NOO!!" Venom shouted. Then, Julie and Espio were turning back to

normal. They examined every part of their body and cheered in glee.

Venom was raged. "This isn't over yet! I'll have my revenge on you!"

The wolf then fled back to his castle.

**I'm going to Rye Playland, so I won't be available tomorrow. This is almost over. About a **

**chapter or two and then the story will be complete. R&R.**


	14. Together Again

Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm back! I had a lot of fun yesterday. I got to ride on go-karts, bumper cars, and a Ferris **

**wheel. I also ate this HUGE stick of cotton candy! OMG, it was delicious!**

**Anyway, here's the other chapter that you've all been begging me for. Enjoy and R&R!**

The three friends watched Venom retreat back to his castle.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," said Julie.

"Yeah," agreed Salley. Someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

It was Espio. "Salley," he said, "we need to talk." Espio and Salley

walked a few inches away from Julie.

Salley faced Espio. "What is it?"

Espio took a deep breath. "I…I'm really proud of you for apologizing to

Julie and risking your life to…turn us back to normal."

Salley made a tiny smile. "Thanks."

"And…I've been thinking…" Espio sighed and put his hand on Salley's

shoulder. "I want us to be together again."

Salley gasped. She couldn't believe Espio's words. "You really do?"

"Yes. I felt so stupid about breaking up with you. I didn't mean to hurt

your feelings. I wanted to tell you how much you really mean to me." He put his hand on

Salley's cheek. "Despite the fact that you fought Julie and nearly killed her out of jealousy, I still

want you in my life. I'm sorry for what's been happening the past week."

Salley's eyes began to fill with tears. She felt ashamed about lying to

herself about Espio not loving her. "And I'm sorry too. Well, half of the fight was Venom's fault,

but still. I never meant to make you mad at me." Some tears rolled down her cheeks. "I kept

crying and begging for you to come back, but you never did. I kept our picture that we took on

our date close to my heart. I then thought you forgot about me and…that's how I ended up killing

myself."

Espio felt some tears in his eyes just by hearing Salley's sad words.

"Salley…you really mean that?"

Salley nodded.

"Oh…Salley, I love you."

Salley sobbed, "And I…love you…too…Espio!" She hugged Espio tightly

and wailed on his shoulder.

Espio held her close. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay. I'm here. You're not

alone anymore."

"I'm just glad that I'm your girlfriend again."

Tears rolled down Espio's face. "So am I." He let go of Salley and

looked into her eyes. "I'll never break up with you again, I promise."

"Me too." Salley put her hand on Espio's face. "Kiss me…please?"

Espio put his hands on Salley's waist. "Sure, Salley. You didn't have

to ask me." The couple leaned in and kissed their lips. They poured their emotion on each

other. They missed that feeling after they broke up.

Julie looked at them and smiled. She was glad that Salley and Espio

were together. "Um, guys?"

The couple broke away and faced the female wolf.

"I hate to interrupt your romance, but why don't we get out f here while

we have the chance?"

"Good idea, Julie," said Espio. He faced his girlfriend. "Would you

mind doing the honor, Salley?"

"Not at all," Salley replied as she took out the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos

Control." The emerald glowed brightly and she, Espio, and Julie disappeared.

**The last chapter will be up ASAP. Wasn't that cute, though? I love Espalley. **


	15. Mysterious Epilogue

Chapter 15

A couple hours later, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, everyone was

relaxing inside. Vector and Charmy were sleeping on the couch. Julie was sitting near the

lockers.

Just then, Espio and Salley came inside after giving each other a quick

kiss.

Julie saw them. "Hey, Espio. Hey, Salley."

"Hey, Julie," said Espio.

"What you've been up to?" asked Salley.

"Nothing much. However, I did want to ask Espio something."

"What is it?" asked Espio.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans later 'cause I thought

maybe we could go on another friendly date."

Espio smiled. "Sure, I—" He then remembered Salley and looked at

her. She just stood there and made a slight smile.

He turned back to Julie. "Actually…I'm planning on taking Salley to the

movies later. But, maybe some other time?"

"Okay, I understand. I wish you both luck on your date."

"Thanks, Julie," said Salley. Then, she noticed something. "Hey, why

aren't you wearing your necklace?"

Julie didn't know what she was talking about, until she felt her neck.

Nothing was around it. "Huh? Where's my necklace? I swear I had it around my neck."

"Well, did you remember the last time you put it on?" asked Espio.

Julie began to think. "I believe it was this morning."

"Then, I guess you lost it or someone took it while you weren't looking,"

said Salley.

Julie sighed. "That necklace was my most prized possession."

Espio put his hand on Julie's shoulder. "Maybe someone will find it

and look for the owner."

"Maybe…" _"I just hope that person doesn't sell it."_

Meanwhile, in the back of Venom's castle, a brown wolf with brown

leather wings and wearing a metal suit was sneaking around. Then, he found something on the

ground. It was a golden heart-shaped locket with a white string around it. He picked it up and

looked at it. He used his sharp finger nail to open the locket. Inside, was a picture of a coyote

on each side.

The wolf scratched his chin. _"I'd better hold onto this for safe _

_keeping. I'll find the owner eventually."_ He then flew away from the castle.

**Who was that stranger that found the locket? Can you take any guesses? Going once, **

**twice, thrice…**

**And I had a feeling that I would get this done three days before school starts. Well, I hope you **

**liked this. R&R.**


End file.
